Status Effects: Mini
by BoomChick
Summary: During Cloud's test for Second Class Soldier, things get out of hand. Status Effects can be a real pain, and so can love... Sephiroth/Cloud, Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** A two-part Sefikura story! Only two parts! Guaranteed no year-long waits between chapters! Wooooah! :D

As I am fortunate to have often happen, this fic was illustrated by the AMAZING Tomowowowo, my partner in crime! Please take a moment to visit my profile and follow the links to look at her art and our collaborations. We post things there that you will never see here on ! (Mainly because a lot of them are dirty...)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Actually nothing too bad happens in this! Some violence, some blood, but nothing awful for once!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own FFVII or any related storylines! Please continue to support the official releases!

**Mini: Part One**

The test for second-class was a time honored tradition. Sephiroth had presided over countless tests as young Third-Class hopefuls were lead out into Shinra-owned forests to fight for their rank. Never before had he been anxious over the outcome of a test. There was a terrible anxiety like a stone rolling around in the pit of his stomach. Of course, he'd never had anything like a personal stake in the outcome of the tests before.

He pulled out his PHS without taking his eyes off the trainees he was observing prepare for their round in the monster-filled forest. Little camera-eyed drone robots hovered around them, keeping watch and broadcasting the trainees to the transparent screen Sephiroth was holding in his right hand. He wasn't physically far away from them, but it had been found that the trainees did better if they felt alone.

He selected pressed his third speed dial without looking and let it ring, waiting. Speed dials one and two were empty now. Speed dial four would have connected with a test candidate trying to focus. The footage from the observation drones panned past him for a moment, showing only a shock of hair over a face pale with anxiety before skimming away again.

"Yo," Zack's voice chimed, easily audible even with the phone inches from Sephiroth's ear. He'd learned hold the phone further away when speaking to Zack than anyone else. The first had a bad habit of suddenly changing volume. "All going well over there, boss?"

"No fatalities." Sephiroth replied blankly. "How about your set?"

"Almost through," Zack said fondly. "Had to step in to help them out once. They decided it would be faster to kill the monster casting a petrify curse on them than to rummage in their packs for an estuna."

"Rookie mistake." Sephiroth commented.

"They're jocks." Zack laughed. "They can't help themselves. High on Mako. You know how it is."

"Do I?" Sephiroth asked dryly, lowering his phone to use a forefinger on the clear screen, shifting through camera feeds, watching as a series of small insect-type monsters were cut down. "No matter. Cloud's group is on the move again. Keep close to your squad until they're in the transports and headed home, then report back to join me here."

"You got it boss! They're heading to the transports now. They look worried. Heh!"

"They should be considering—"

He broke off, his eyes fixing on the screen as monsters broke free from the forest. It was not a small group. He scowled at the movements, identifying them as the creatures called 'King Behemoth's. They were intended to be stand-alone threats, and never to move in pack formations. There shouldn't have been that many in the entire forest. Within moments the monsters had split the group of trainees by attacking the center, driving the Soldiers into two groups before starting to attack. They were flanked by little ghosts—'Hungry's if Sephiroth remembered correctly.

"Zack, hurry up." Sephiroth ordered, even as he tossed the clear screen aside to start moving towards the testing Soldiers. "There's trouble here."

"What sort of trouble?" Zack's voice was filled with worry over the phone.

"Potentially fatal." Sephiroth replied, snapping the phone closed.

It wasn't possible. It shouldn't have been possible. The monsters had moved in _formation_. That wasn't the sort of thing that happened of its own accord. As he drew closer, he was disturbed to realize that still more monsters of all sorts were headed towards the location. Something was drawing them towards the candidates. He switched from walking swiftly to jogging, and then to running as the ground started to shiver under heavy footsteps of still larger monsters.

His mind repeated the mantra 'that's where Cloud is.' It would not stop, no matter how many times he reminded himself that he already knew that—that repeating it was not bringing him closer faster.

The sounds of battle reached him long before he saw a single Soldier. He let out a breath when he discerned far more monster cries than human ones. His Soldiers were holding their own.

He sliced the heads off every monster he came across as he sprinted the final distance. He reached the first clump of Soldiers, hesitating only a moment before moving in to dispatch a couple of the more ferocious creatures. The candidates were holding their own for now, but they were relying heavily on their materia. Their MP would run thin soon. Sephiroth added them to his list of concerns, but they would have to wait. First he had to find Cloud.

"Hold them off." He ordered the five men as he headed towards the other group that they had been split from. "I'll return."

He ignored the chorus of 'yes sir's, grateful that these were Soldiers and not merely trainees. There was none of the shock and awe that often overwhelmed the new Soldier candidates in answering to him. He didn't have to worry about getting them killed by distracting them with his mere existence.

He spied Cloud before any of his contemporaries. Mainly because as he was approaching, the blond launched Assault Twister into the hoard of enemies, cutting a swath of them down before his blade. The Third-class backed away, casting a barrier onto one of his fallen comrades.

Though it was far from the forefront of his mind, it occurred to Sephiroth that Cloud looked desperately beautiful with that fierce determination on his face. His blue eyes glowed faintly with the mako he carried, his lips were pressed together and he lifted his sword as though it weighed nothing. His gaze flickered to Sephiroth and he gave a short shake of his head.

"We've got this, sir!" He called, even as he cut down another creature. "Just bugs and a couple behemoths! The other group have it worse!"

Sephiroth hesitated only a moment, but the others in the little group of seven Soldiers seemed equally determined. He cast Cloud one more look, smiling as the young man sliced one of the giant blood-sucking crickets neatly in half. Then he turned and went back to assisting the other set of Soldiers.

Cloud had definitely been right. Whatever was drawing the beasts, they were zeroed in on the smaller group. Sephiroth let the men do their own fighting as much as he thought he could afford, but there were more monsters than he would have trusted even five Second-classes to handle alone. With the Thirds, he let about half of the beasts get killed by their blades while he handled the rest with neat, swift slices.

By the time the ranks of monsters were beginning to thin, there was a pile of bodies two to three deep surrounding the circle of fighters. He made a mental note to inspect each of the Soldiers to see what might have drawn them. And to have a word with the higher ups about replacing the lost monster stock. They had certainly made a dent in the forest's overall population.

He nodded to himself when the last of the truly dangerous monsters fell. He didn't spare time to check on each of his Soldiers. They were a little battered, but they would heal. He hadn't been a General for years without learning to tell the difference between a mortal wound and a minor setback.

"Get the wounded out." Sephiroth barked to the Soldiers he was guarding, turning towards the voice.

"Sir!" Cried a voice from the other group.

He looked just in time to see Cloud shaking out his bracer, trying to cast. The spell fizzled. He was out of strength for magic. The Hungry he was facing tilted its ugly face back, summoning its own spell.

Sephiroth activated his least-used materia. Cover was not something he wore out of necessity. It was more paranoia than anything that kept the materia on hand. And for once, his paranoia had been absolutely right. He never would have gotten there in time if the cover hadn't activated. He flew across the space, more teleporting than moving. He lifted his sword to block the incoming magic strike. He was expecting a blast of an attack, and he was ready to meet it in Cloud's stead.

He wasn't prepared for the magic to bypass his sword completely and sink into his skin.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud cried, startled by his appearance in front of him, his words a beat behind the reality of the motion.

Sephiroth started to answer him—to question if he was okay—but then the world fell out from under him, and he gasped. The trees shot up impossibly high around him, and the monster grinned macabrely, dancing back and forth as Sephiroth found himself shrinking in a moment. The world spun at the change, and he staggered, shaking his head as he tried to get a handle on what had just happened. His jacket fell around him, and he kicked his way out of the suddenly enormous leather pants. He ducked out of the straps just in time to avoid being crushed by one of his own pauldrons.

The first sound he heard after Cloud's startled gasp was a gale of delighted laughter. He lifted his eyes. Cloud towered over him, staring down in shock at him. There was blood on his face, but his gaze was clear and not pain-filled as Sephiroth had worried. A dark shadow flew over his head, and monsters scattered as Zack Fair hit the ground, still laughing hysterically as he chased the beasts into the forest.

"Stay put, Mini-roth!" Zack cried as he sprinted into the forest after the retreating monsters.

Sephiroth looked down at himself in alarm, staring at his naked, miniaturized form. Then he tilted his head and clenched his jaw in frustration.

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked, crouching quickly behind him.

His voice boomed, and Sephiroth winced at the volume of it. He waved away Cloud's concern, even as he tried not to let himself realize exactly what a rookie mistake he had made. He'd jumped in front of a 'mini' curse. He'd gotten hit by a Gods-damned status effect.

"You're…" Cloud stared at him from where he was crouched, still towering over Sephiroth, even lowered closer to the ground. "You're t-tiny…"

Sephiroth heaved a sigh. It came out sounding squeaky and small. He scowled to himself, swinging Masamune's miniaturized form over his shoulder to rest her there in annoyance. His clothes might not have shrunken with him, but at least he had his sword. Behind Cloud, the faces of other curious Soldiers were looming, peering down at the miniaturized General. Sephiroth turned his back in annoyance, pretending to look out into the forest after Zack. In reality, he couldn't see anything but bushes. Very, very tall bushes. If his voice wouldn't have come out in mouse-like squeaks of indignation, he would have been cursing till he was blue in the face.

"Sir," Cloud said, his voice softer this time. "Here."

Sephiroth glanced back, blinking at the cloth he was being offered by his blond lover. He took the handkerchief in both hands. He tucked it under one arm and tied it over the other shoulder, as though he did so every day.

"You're—" Cloud was hovering with his hand still outstretched from offering the cloth. "You're only a little taller than my hand… Someone might step on you…"

Sephiroth arched an eyebrow at Cloud, giving him an annoyed look. The Soldier Third refused to look bashful in the slightest. He just had that pretty concerned look, his cheek still bloodied and a slight bruise over his left eye. Sephiroth felt his annoyance dissipate at the honest concern on Cloud's features as his bright blue eyes took in the scene, looking over Sephiroth himself, then the woods around them.

"Sir," he murmured, before lowering his voice to a whisper. "Seph… Can I…"

He trailed off, chewing on his lip. He seemed to give up on vocalizing the request, and extended his hand, flattening it in offer. Sephiroth stared at the hand a long moment, warring internally with his pride. The bashful anxiety on Cloud's face made up his mind for him. He sighed, as quietly as he could to avoid hearing how high-pitched his voice was, and stepped onto Cloud's palm, stooping to pick up the younger man's thumb to use as a hand-hold.

Cloud let out a breath of relief that stirred Sephiroth's hair around him. He'd definitely eaten an MRE for dinner. Sephiroth wrinkled his nose, but didn't complain. He tapped Cloud's hand with his bare foot. The young man's palm was warm and still slightly slick with sweat from the exertion of the battle. Sephiroth lifted his hand, pointing upward imperiously before replacing it on Cloud's thumb, bracing himself to be lifted as he'd demanded.

Cloud hesitated a moment, confused, before slowly lifting Sephiroth in his hand. Sephiroth managed to stay on his feet more through will than anything. Cloud was right. He was only a little taller than the young man's hand. He wondered how much he weighed. Probably less than Palmer's damnable toy poodle.

Cloud hovered with his hand held out a moment before cautiously bringing Sephiroth over to his shoulder. Sephiroth glanced at his worried face before assenting, climbing up onto Cloud's pauldron. The metal under his bare feet was cold, but it provided him a more solid stance. He reached out to anchor himself in Cloud's blonde hair with his right hand, even as he held his miniscule sword in his left.

"What…" Sephiroth turned at the voice of a Third from behind them. "What are we supposed to do from here?"

He studied the Soldier who had spoken, rolling his eyes. If the man expected an answer from him, he would be sorely disappointed. Sephiroth turned back to watching the woods for Zack's return. Unfortunately, he apparently hadn't succeeded in communicating his intent to Cloud. The Third turned around to face his friends, effectively cutting off Sephiroth's view. The General clicked his tongue in annoyance, but accepted the motion, observing the gaping, shocked Soldiers with pure annoyance. Unfortunately, his glare didn't seem to have the same effect when he was miniaturized.

"We wait for Zack." Cloud was saying firmly. "And then we get out of this forest and find out why the hell this turned from 'take down a couple marlboros' into 'Monster-fighting-endurance 101.'"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and tugged on Cloud's hair lightly in rebuke. If his lover noticed, he didn't react. Sephiroth resisted the urge to growl. Apparently, a change in stature was all it took for his Soldiers to suddenly lose their instinctual fear and respect of him. It was highly obnoxious. Though part of him was glad to hear Cloud being playful around him. It was a welcome change from the bashful young man who sometimes still looked at him like he were a diety and not his boyfriend.

"Gods above," laughed a familiar voice from the woods. "You're tiny."

Sephiroth cast an infuriated look over his shoulder before he was forced to redouble his grip and crouch on Cloud's shoulder to hold his balance as the Third turned to face Zack.

"And naked," Zack laughed. "Oh man, this is perfect. Cloud, hold still, I'm taking a picture of this."

Sephiroth lifted Masamune, aiming for a moment before throwing her neatly. She was not designed to be a projectile, but he'd practiced just in case. He was satisfied when her blade hit the lense of Zachary's camera phone with a satisfying crack, embedding in the little device.

"Aw man, come on, Seph!" Zack whined, picking out the tiny blade.

"Why isn't he back to normal size?" Cloud asked rather urgently. "Don't these spells usually wear off after the monster is dead?"

"Ah," Zack paused in picking Sephiroth's jacket up off the ground. "Yeah… About that. I was kind of laughing really hard, and the Hungry that cast the mini curse _might_ have gotten away."

"Throw me at him." Sephiroth snarled in his unfortunately high-pitched voice. "I'll rip his throat out."

"Ah, are you mad?" Zack said, laughing, bending down close to him and cupping his ear with his hand. "What's that? I can't hear you, TinkerSeph!"

Sephiroth clenched his jaw, tightening his anchoring hand in Cloud's hair and lashing out with one foot. Zack had stooped just close enough to catch the blow on his pinky, and he yelped in pain as Sephiroth kicked his hand.

"Ow!" The First complained loudly, standing straight and shaking his hand out. "That hurt! It's not my fault you got turned into a leprechaun! Just for that, I'm keeping tiny Masamune."

Sephiroth growled in annoyance, but Cloud moved before he could object. The blond moved forward swiftly, snatching the small blade from Zack in a neat movement.

"This isn't a joke." His blue eyes were blazing as he spoke. Sephiroth could only see the rounded features of his face from a 3/4ths view from where he stood, but he could tell that Cloud was well and truly pissed.

"He's fine, Cloudy." Zack said, though he calmed the teasing aspect. "We'll just have to take him back to home base or wait for a restore to show up. We didn't bring any with. You know, don't want to spoil you boys by letting you recover too easily from any status Ailments you catch. Didn't count on Generally Protective getting involved."

"It's my fault, sir," one of the other men said bashfully, tucking his chin and stepping forward. "Strife got hurt protecting me, and then he didn't have the mana left to cure, so… If I'd been more careful, General Sephiroth wouldn't have had to…"

"Easy does it Soldier," Zack laughed, waving a hand. "It's not like he jumped on a grenade. Cloud, since he's on your shoulder, go ahead and take him to camp. Maybe we can find him some dolly clothes while we wait to get him set right."

"R-right." Cloud said softly, looking to Sephiroth. "Ready to go?"

Sephiroth gave him a brief nod, bending his knees just a little to prepare himself to ride along with the motions of Cloud's walk. He shot a glare filled with murder at Zachary as they passed him. Then he turned his eyes forward. He blinked when Cloud lifted a hand to shield him from the wind of his walking. He glanced over, leaning forward a little to try and get a glimpse of Cloud's expression. He caught sight of tears brimming in bright blue eyes and hesitated. He carefully shifted his free hand to pat Cloud's cheek, confused by the response, but wanting to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry," Cloud whispered. "I shouldn't have let that happen, and now you're… I shouldn't have tried to take this test. I'm such an idiot!"

Sephiroth removed his hand from Cloud's cheek to grip the earring in his ear, giving it a firm tug in retribution. Cloud winced, stopping and looking to Sephiroth in surprise. Sephiroth hung onto the hair he was holding tightly to keep himself in place with all the sudden movements. He lifted a hand, pointing firmly to Cloud, trying to convey his serious disapproval at that line of thinking with the point and his facial expression alone. Of all the people who might have heard him sounding like a chipmunk, Cloud was the one he wanted to hear him like that least of all. He wanted to avoid verbal scolding if he could.

"Right." Cloud murmured after a moment, a little of the traumatized look bleeding off his face. "I'm not supposed to put myself down…"

Sephiroth nodded his approval, dropping his pointing hand to pat Cloud's ear where he'd tugged on him sharply. Cloud gave a small laugh, the sound reverberating up through his shoulder straight into Sephiroth's feet. He shifted, not displeased by the sensation, but finding it strange. He hesitated on Cloud's shoulder a moment, before slowly sitting down. He let out a breath as for the first time since he was lifted he was able to worry less about balance. He anchored one hand in the short hair at the back of Cloud's neck, and rested the other on the pauldron's edge.

"Comfortable?" Cloud asked after a moment.

Sephiroth patted his neck in answer. The blond gave a tentative laugh and started walking again, his hand lifting once more to shield Sephiroth from the wind of his movement.

Sephiroth let out a pleased breath, and after a moment of silence between them, he allowed himself to lean his head against Cloud's neck. If nothing else, at least he could quite literally surround himself in Cloud while he waited to be restored to his usual self.

The sound of a gun being cocked halted his light feeling just as quickly as it halted Cloud in his steps. It was echoed by seven more similar clicks.

Sephiroth stood from his perch on Cloud's shoulder, looking around with grim eyes. A semi-circle of silver rifle muzzles looked back, winking in the forest light. Below him, he felt Cloud stiffen, his muscles tensing as he prepared for battle. Sephiroth stood transfixed on his shoulder, staring at the danger his lover was facing, and sick with the knowledge that he could not protect him as he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mini—Part Two**

Cloud drew his sword smoothly, off his back, and Sephiroth clung to his hair to steady himself with the motion. Men with wicked curved blades stepped out from between the gunmen. Sephiroth grit his teeth, his hand clenching at his side, even as his other tangled in Cloud's hair. He knew the uniform of a Wutaian soldier. Though the war was over, there was no denying that there was a surplus of Wutaian warriors still out for Shinra blood. Silently, Sephiroth didn't blame them for that. But he was sick with fear that Cloud had become entwined with the confrontation.

"Gods above," one of the men whispered. "The Demon is very small. Such a gift. Here we were hoping merely to catch him distracted."

"Kill him swiftly." Ordered the man with the richest yellow uniform. "We must not let this chance go to waste."

Cloud lifted his sword, pointing it at the attackers. Sephiroth could feel him vibrating in tension. He crouched on Cloud's pauldron, preparing to jump off him and try to lead the Wutaians away. He gasped when Cloud lifted his left hand, covering him on his shoulder, pinning him in place.

"You'll have him when you pry him from my cold, dead fingers." Cloud spat. Sephiroth could just see his face between a gap in his fingers, his lips pulled back in a furious snarl.

Sephiroth reached for his magic silently, panic thrumming through his chest helplessly. He shoved at Cloud's hand in demand, but his strength was not even sufficient to dislodge the Third class's hold.

"You?" Laughed the man. "Such a loyal Soldier. Better to kill you now before you grow stro—"

Sephiroth could have cheered when Cloud sprinted forward without letting the man finish his sentence. He gripped the edge of the metal under himself tightly, prepared to hold on. He stared through the gap in Cloud's fingers, flinching at every gunshot, afraid he'd feel the body beneath him jerk in injury and pain. He'd never felt so helpless. He'd never felt such fear. It was like his heart would break from his chest. His stomach churned, and his knuckles were white on where he gripped. Flashes of steel were visible through Cloud's guarding hand, but his lover never moved his hand away for Sephiroth to get a true handle on the situation.

Suddenly he was thrown out of his anchored position by a force like a car crash. He grunted as it flung him into Cloud's guarding hand. He heard Cloud bark out a pained sound, and the shoulder under him tensed in pain and effort. Sephiroth caught himself swiftly, reclaiming his grip. He clenched his teeth, summoning all the strength he had into a cure, casting it into Cloud. It tingled out of him with pathetically small force.

Cloud roared in fury, and Sephiroth had to shift to peer out of the cage of fingers that had kept him on his defender's shoulder rather than tumbling into open air. He watched a soldier fall, Cloud's sword swinging in neat, practiced arcs. He was hopelessly outclassed, but he'd had the element of surprise and maintained it this far. Two of the attackers fell before his attacks while Sephiroth watched. Then a swordsman slipped his strike, the pommel of his hilt hitting Cloud dead in the face. Blood spattered, and Cloud stumbled.

Sephiroth clung to the Third class uniform as Cloud rocked beneath him like an earthquake. He felt the young Soldier spin in a sickening lurch of centripetal force, like being stuck in a transport pulling a u-turn. Actually, he thought as he struggled with every muscle to keep himself anchored in place, it was much more like experiencing that same sensation in a fighter jet.

He felt the shock radiate through Cloud when his stroke hit heavy, radiating vibrations through him. Cloud stood slowly after the attack, uncovering Sephiroth slightly to look over, checking on him.

"Focus!" Sephiroth yelled as loudly as he could, knowing his voice would be barely audible, even over just the noise of Cloud's breathing.

His word was drowned out completely by the gunshot. Cloud jerked under him, his guarding hand spasming. Sephiroth watched the pain and fear cross his face in equal measures. He reached out, but had to draw back as Cloud's hand pressed him back down to his shoulder, pinning him there as the Third whirled into motion once more. Sephiroth smelled blood. It was overpowering. He felt the tension in Cloud's body as his sword struck again, silencing the screams of a man who was definitely not him. The gun fired once more, but there was no jerk of injury from Cloud this time.

For a moment, all was still, and Sephiroth crawled forward, edging out from under the hand covering him. He looked over Cloud's profile, his chest tightening as he took in the paleness of his skin and the lines of tension around his eyes.. His lip was bloody where he'd been hit with the warrior's hilt. His breaths were coming heavy through his parted lips.

Cloud turned abruptly from the body, shifting his hand to hold Sephiroth in place once more before he started to run. Sephiroth lurched at the motion, wincing as Cloud's hand bruised him even while trying to be protective. He gently pried it off him, shifting back to his position by Cloud's ear. He gripped his hair again to anchor himself, keeping crouched on one knee, even as he stroked his small hand over Cloud's tense neck. he glanced forward as the Third sprinted through the trees.

"Slow down," he urged, trying to keep his voice gentle. "Cloud, slow down. You're hurt. You need to see to your injury."

If Cloud heard him, he didn't seem to register. His free hand continued to guard him from the wind, even as Sephiroth tilted his head to look over his young boyfriend's back. There was a dark patch on the back of his uniform, staining inch by inch with blood as he sprinted through the forest. Under his hand, Sephiroth could feel Cloud's pulse pounding, heavy with adrenaline and fear.

"There might be more." Cloud gasped hollowly, his wide eyes fixated ahead as he ran. "I got lucky before, but there might be more!"

He jumped over a fallen log, and the landing almost drove the breath out of him. Bones grated inside him, clearly audible to Sephiroth's enhanced hearing. Something was broken. He guessed from the awful impact he'd first felt. Cloud's breathing faltered, catching in his throat and wheezing out of him in a half cough. He kept his sword in hand, forcing himself back into a run. Sephiroth pressed harder with his hand against Cloud's skin, smelling the clinging scent of fear radiating off the young man. It made him queasy.

He could have cried in relief when Cloud finally staggered into the clearing where they'd set up their main base. The first group of testers was already settling in for their sleep there that night. A second-class that Sephiroth vaguely registered as 'Zack's friend' noticed them first, turning and running to meet Cloud halfway. Whether it was the relief of having someone else coming to meet him, or of seeing the camp at all, Cloud's strength waned. His sword clattered to the rock-strewn ground, and Cloud fell heavily to his knees. Sephiroth staggered, but didn't fall, catching the pointer finger of Cloud's guarding hand to brace himself with.

"Lie down," he urged his boyfriend, releasing his grip in Cloud's hair to pet the sweat-soaked blond strands gently. "Lie down, Cloud. I'm fine. You need to rest!"

The young man's finger was trembling under his grip with weakness and pain. Sephiroth lifted his gaze to the shocked looking First, glaring at him, silently commanding him to _do_ something.

"Shit, Cloud," the man said, crouching and bracing the Third-class. "What happened? Where's everyone el—General?"

Sephiroth flinched at the noise, but only pointed silently to Cloud's injured side. From his perch, he couldn't see how bad it was, but he could smell the blood pouring from the brave young Third, and he could feel the tremors starting to wrack him as the adrenaline ebbed.

"Kunsel…" Cloud whispered, his voice airy and weak. "Get Sephiroth… to his tent…"

He was sagging before the words were done. Sephiroth lept neatly off him onto the ground as Cloud sagged bonelessly against the second-class.

Distantly, he knew that Kunsel was calling for medics, and that a flurry of activity was breaking out around them. But all he could focus on was the sound of Cloud's thundering heartbeat, and the unearthly grey pallor of his skin. He waved away Kunsel's offer of a hand up, watching as his lover was strapped onto a stretcher and carried away. He stayed in place, his heart thundering helplessly in his chest. He only barely heard it when heavy footsteps approached him from behind.

"He's going to be okay, Seph." Zack's voice murmured. "I got the radio call. He's going to be back to himself in no time."

Sephiroth turned to look up at him, not caring that he was the size of a doll and dressed in only a handkerchief. He felt lower than dirt. He had not protected the one dearest to him in the world. When Zack reached down a hand to him in offer, Sephiroth stepped onto it without complaint, and let the First carry him where he liked.

He couldn't forget the protective warmth of Cloud's hand covering him while he fought. Couldn't brush off the clammy feel of his sweat-drenched skin, or the iron stench of his blood. He shivered, even as he stepped onto Zack's shoulder, sitting on the pauldron and holding onto the side, watching the camp pass even though he didn't truly register a moment of it. His mind was filled with thoughts of Cloud, and through that barrier of worry, no new thoughts could pass.

"How's he doing, ladies?" Zack's voice murmured, bringing Sephiroth back to awareness.

"Could be worse." Sephiroth glanced up, recognizing the voice of Irene—she was his personal favorite field doctor, and the only one he let tend to him.

"I don't suppose you have any estunas lying around for this guy." Zack gestured mildly to Sephiroth, almost dislodging him with the mild motion. Sephiroth didn't even bother feigning grumpiness. HIs eyes had spied Cloud lying inert on the white cot in the corner of the room, and he had no time to think of anything but that sight.

"I'm afraid not." Irene tucked a dark brown lock of hair back into her bun, sighing at her clipboard. "You boys don't let us carry around anything to cure non-life-threatening status ailments on these trips."

Sephiroth decided, with a certainty as firm as a lock clicking into place, that he didn't care about their conversation. He crouched on Zack's shoulder, eyes narrowing on his target, and lept.

He launched off Irene's arm as she gesticulated, and just barely managed to land on the bedside dresser. He strode swiftly across its surface, hopping down onto the bed and walking over to check on Cloud's face.

He was still breathing. That was a good start. Behind him, he could hear what sounded suspiciously like muffled laughter, but he didn't care in the slightest. He stepped carefully up onto Cloud's good shoulder, careful not to displace the oxygen mask as he delicately ducked under the arch of its supply cable. He paced the line of the bandages crossing his chest to check on the binding over the wound itself. It looked stark and neat, without a speck of blood on the outside. He'd probably been cured, Sephiroth thought with approval and a solemn nod.

The chest under his feet was warm, and rose and fell smoothly with Cloud's every breath. Sephiroth turned to look over his face, and let out a breath when he saw the more relaxed lines around his eyes and mouth. He was still bruised and blood-specked, but no longer looked so wounded. He walked back along Cloud's collarbone, carefully, and settled cross-legged on his chest to wait.

"Seph," Zack said softly from nearby. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have sent you two back alone."

Sephiroth waved off the concern, gently petting the soft skin he was sitting on in silent praise to Cloud for living.

"Irene says he'll be fine," Zack murmured. "He's been cured. He just needs to rest a while. You'll stay with him?"

Sephiroth nodded in silent agreement, rubbing the arch of Cloud's collarbone beside him gently before rising and shifting off his chest, settling by his head. He sat in the direction Cloud's head was tilted, running his fingers through his bangs, and watching the movement of his eyes under his eyelids as he slept. From their motions, he was reasonably sure Cloud was dreaming.

He shifted forward slowly, pressing a soft kiss over Cloud's eyebrow before settling cross-legged on Cloud's pillow. He waved Zack off, hoping the First got the message. Cloud wasn't the only trainee there, after all. The others would need a leader to look to, and he was a little small to be looked to just then.

"Right," Zack said with a nod. "I'll get to work getting them packed up and shipped out."

Sephiroth waited until Zack had left the room, then shifted a little closer to Cloud, resting his hand on the curve of his cheek.

"I'm so proud of you," he murmured, knowing his voice was probably too low for Cloud to hear even if he was awake, but wanting to say it anyway. "Thank you, Cloud… You saved me."

He stroked his hand slowly over Cloud's skin, in comfort and affection. The oxygen mask blocked his lips, but Sephiroth didn't let himself focus on it. He carded his fingers through Cloud's eyebrows and dropped doll-sized kisses on his temples. Then, when he was drained of that rush of affection, he sat on Cloud's pillow again, settling in to wait.

Other people came and went. Nurses checked Cloud's pulse and, eventually, removed the oxygen mask for him. Irene came once and picked Sephiroth up without bothering to ask, depositing him on the bedside table before going to work checking on Cloud's bandages. Sephiroth didn't bother with being upset by it. She'd put him in a place where he could see the scar under the web of bandaging as Irene removed it. It made his stomach twist in ways he wasn't used to, but he kept his face passive and calm. Irene was the most trustworthy doctor he had ever known, but she was still a doctor.

"He's doing just fine," She'd said mildly, tossing the used bandages and laying a damp cloth over Cloud's chest, starting to clean away the blood. "You shouldn't fret so much, worry wart. You'll give yourself tiny little wrinkles."

Sephiroth hadn't bothered answering. He jumped down and took over for Irene, replacing her hand with his small ones and washing the blood from Cloud's skin.

Irene sighed, but she let him have his way. She settled for swapping out the rag with a slightly smaller and thinner one so that Sephiroth wouldn't have as much trouble with it, then left him to his work for the moment.

Sephiroth felt strangely relaxed, feeling Cloud breathe under his hand. Every rise and fall of his chest was a balm on Sephiroth's paranoia. He cleaned the stale, dry blood off him inch by inch, not efficient, thanks to his size, but thorough none the less. Cloud shivered after a while, the cloth cold after the long time it had taken, and Sephiroth tossed it onto the desk with some effort, soothing his hands over the skin to warm it.

Zack visited every hour or so. He wouldn't speak, and Sephiroth knew that the First was feeling guilty. He planned to fuss at him for his worry when his voice didn't sound like a squeaky toy. He was quietly grateful to see his friend's calm smile and watch him touch Cloud's forehead. His own sense of touch was dimmer than usual—everything was dimmer than usual—and it was nice to have the assurance that Cloud wasn't burning with fever even while Sephiroth watched.

They spent a long time together in silence, Zack sitting at Cloud's bedside and Sephiroth settled on the pillow beside his head, stroking his chin and jawline. At least once, the First arrived to visit with a shallow glass of water for Sephiroth to drink from, and the General gave him a faint smile of approval and hadn't realized how thirsty he was until he had the option of drinking. He glanced at the IV in Cloud's arm in quiet gratitude, knowing that without it, Cloud would have been more than dehydrated.

"He'll wake up soon." Zack said every time he had to leave the room. "He'd never leave you waiting for too long."

Sephiroth didn't bother asking whether or not they'd gotten a restore to help with the unfortunate affliction of his height. If they had, he had no doubt Zack would have used it by now. He longed to be his right size, sitting at Cloud's side and tending to him properly. It was a constant dull ache in his chest.

The sunlight stopped being visible through the tent after hours of waiting. Sephiroth let himself curl on the pillow by Cloud's face, watching him as he rested. He fell into a doze with the sight of Cloud's lightly closed eyes clear in his memory.

He woke to the world moving around him, and leapt to his feet. He backed up, staggering as the floor moved and sank under his weight. It took him a moment to remember that he had been miniaturized, a second moment to recall he'd been sleeping on a pillow, and a third moment to realize who's bedside he was waiting by. He whirled to look at Cloud shifting.

The blond's face twisted in a grimace of discomfort., and Sephiroth lost his breath at the glimmer of blue eyes. He abandoned his defensive posture, crouching to move closer.

"Cloud?" He breathed, his voice barely audible.

Cloud blinked twice, slowly, then his face twisted in shock and surprise. He let out a shriek, scooting away on the bed. Sephiroth stumbled, dropping to one knee to stay upright as Cloud's shock sunk in. He covered his ears as protection against the bone-shaking shriek of surprise. When he managed to uncover his ears and blink up at Cloud, he found him staring at him in alarm, very much awake.

"Sorry," Cloud wheezed, his voice dry. "Sorry… Are you okay? I forgot, I thought… I thought that was a dream!"

He broke off, coughing and lifting his hand that didn't have an IV attached to cover his mouth. Sephiroth moved forward swiftly, lifting his hand to touch Cloud's cheek while he caught his breath. Bright blue eyes flickered back to him, teary after the coughing fit. His pale eyebrows twisted in concern, and as soon as he could move again, he lay down slowly again, obviously trying not to jostle his small General and boyfriend.

"Sorry." He whispered again.

Sephiroth shook his head, stepping close to lean forward, pressing a slow kiss to Cloud's cheek now that he was pillowed on the bed and in reach again. He had to brace himself against the bridge of Cloud's nose, but the Third didn't seem to mind.

When he backed away, Cloud gave him a fragile, warm smile.

"You're okay, right?" Cloud whispered.

He lifted his free hand to Sephiroth, though he didn't touch him. Sephiroth took one of his fingers in hand and pressed his cheek against it in affection, nodding his agreement. He was starved for his Cloud's gentle touches.

"I'm glad," Cloud's voice was kept carefully soft and low. "I'm so glad. I was worried I wouldn't be able to protect you… I wish I could hold you."

Sephiroth blinked at him, then lifted his arms in invitation.

"Oh," Cloud blinked, his hands curling at his chest, careful not to tug on his IV line. "Can I?"

Sephiroth nodded in response, gravely, and Cloud smiled at him with true relief. He sat up stiffly in bed before he offered Sephiroth his hands, arranged like a little seat. Sephiroth stepped up and sat on Cloud's palm, letting himself be lifted in both hands. His palms were warm under Sephiroth's legs and against his back, and when the young man held him to his chest, Sephiroth pressed his cheek over the thrumming of his heartbeat. He rubbed his cheek against Cloud's chest, listening as the young man breathed out slowly, relaxing even in the unusual hold.

Sephiroth pressed soft kisses against Cloud's skin, running his fingers over the curves of his muscles and the fading, twisted scar. When he was back to his true size, he would lecture Cloud for days about putting himself in danger like that. Or he liked to think he would. In reality, he couldn't help but feel grateful. He highly doubted he'd have to heart to lecture when Cloud looked at him with his soulful blue eyes, knowing why he'd chosen to fight, and how well he'd done. He nuzzled against him instead of worrying about it. For now, Cloud was awake, and all was finally better.

"I hear helicopters," Cloud whispered. "Are they coming to finish transporting everyone home?"

Sephiroth rubbed Clouds soft skin and nodded his approval and agreement. Though he hadn't paid much attention, he'd picked up enough to know that Zack had gotten the transports moving, and that all that was left were the medical personnel.

"Everyone's okay?" He whispered.

"Except you." Sephiroth muttered to himself.

"I heard that," Cloud said, a soft joking note in his voice. "Were you worried?"

Sephiroth nodded his agreement with a scowl, pushing back from Cloud's chest to look up at him. Beautiful blue eyes looked down on him, tired and strained, but brimming with affection. Sephiroth felt his annoyance wane and vanish, and he puffed out a breath, averting his gaze even as his hands stayed pressed over Cloud's heartbeat, feeling the gentle motions of his body existing under his palms.

He felt something start to shift, and frowned in concern and confusion, looking down at himself. His bones ached briefly, and his eyes widened as he realized what was happening a moment before it occurred. He turned his eyes to the door, catching sight of Zachary, grinning like a sphinx, and opened his mouth to yell at him before the world bent and shrank around him.

Cloud yelped as Sephiroth shot back to his usual size, suddenly sitting on his lap instead of in his hands. There was a sound of tearing fabric as the handkerchief tore away, leaving Sephiroth stark naked straddling Cloud in the cot. The blond squeaked in surprise, his hands lifting to brace Sephiroth as he wavered, pressing their chests together out of sheer alarm.

Zack's laughter filled the room, and Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, summoning the fire that was all but a part of him and launching it at the ground Zack was standing on.

The First Class seemed to decide that existence was the better part of valor, and ran before for fire struck, still laughing all the way out the tent flap. Below him, Cloud was averting his eyes, his face flame red.

"Are you alright?" Sephiroth rumbled, feeling something inside him relax as his voice came out in its proper pitch.

"I...I wasn't...Um…"

"Nothing to blush about," Sephiroth clucked, shifting as he tried to get used to the feeling of being his proper size again. It was nothing like the queasy sick uncertainty of being too small, but it was still decidedly strange. He cupped Cloud's jaw lightly in his hand, lifting his face so they could make eye contact again. "You've seen me naked enough times by now, haven't you?"

If anything, Cloud seemed to blush brighter. "I just wasn't expecting… Um…" He trailed off helplessly before offering, "Are you feeling okay?"

Sephiroth huffed. "You're the one I should be asking about that."

He leaned down, kissing Cloud with a deep, slow adoration. The soft sounds Cloud made against his lips and the pressure of his hands splayed on his back made it perfectly clear that he'd been wanting to do the same thing.

"I ought to lecture you," Sephiroth whispered against his lips, blinking his eyes open slowly as he pressed his forehead to Cloud's. "You put yourself in danger. You pushed yourself past your limits. You should have kept yourself safe."

"Sir, I…"

"But I'm not going to," Sephiroth interrupted, drawing Cloud into a tight hug, pressing their cheeks together. "You fought so bravely and so well. I am so proud, and so grateful for that."

Cloud went still for a moment, then he seemed to sag into Sephiroth's hug. He buried his face in the broad shoulder under his cheek, clinging to him tightly. Sephiroth curled around him as best he could, delighted to be able to hold Cloud properly once more.

Cloud's fist connected solidly with his back, an Sephiroth let out a choke of breath in response.

"You might not lecture me," Cloud muttered against his shoulder, "But we are going to have _words_ about what you did back there. Talking of dangerous stuff, what if that monster had cast doom on you instead? What if you'd gotten stepped on? If either of us is getting lectured tonight, it's going to be you!"

He gained volume as he spoke, and with every word, Sephiroth felt himself relaxing. He nuzzled into the familiar spikes of hair, smiling happily. His Cloud was alright again. And if he had anything to say about it, very soon, he would be joining the ranks of the Seconds.


End file.
